Methods for diagnosing genes or analyzing biological samples on the genetic level, such as DNA analysis, typically include the following sequential steps: (1) a pre-processing reaction stage including a step of extracting nucleic acids from a biological sample, a step of amplifying the extracted nucleic acids, and a step of labeling the nucleic acids, and (2) an electrophoresis stage of sequentially reading the base sequences of the nucleic acids after the pre-processing. In each stage, a plurality of reagents are mixed, heated, and dispensed. Thus, lots of work are needed to conduct analysis.
In order to increase the workability, a method for automatically executing an operation that is needed in each pre-processing step on a cartage, which incorporates storage tanks, flow channels, and the like for a developing solution, is known (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
In order to perform electrophoresis of nucleic acids, a capillary electrophoresis device is typically used. Patent Literature 2 describes an example of the conventional capillary electrophoresis device.